1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus capable of detecting a plurality of calling signals.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional facsimile apparatus capable of detecting a plurality of calling signals has an incoming call switching mode for selecting one of automatic and manual reception modes in accordance with a calling signal.
For example, when a calling signal is sent from a calling terminal as a non-speech terminal to a called terminal having an incoming call switching mode, the called terminal automatically receives the calling signal or connects a facsimile terminal to a line and sends a CED signal (called terminal identification signal) 1.8 to 2.5 seconds after the connection of the facsimile terminal.
On the other hand, when a call is made from a calling terminal as a speech terminal to the called terminal, the called terminal calls an operator, and the operator performs a manual operation so that the called operator makes conversation with an operator of the calling terminal. The called operator performs an operation to cause the called terminal to switch the line to a facsimile side and then send a CED signal.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus capable of detecting a plurality of calling signals, only the incoming call switching mode is executed in accordance with a type of the detected calling signal. For this reason, the calling signal cannot be efficiently utilized, and hence effective utilization of the apparatus using detection of the calling signal cannot be sufficiently realized.